Grahon
Grahon Future Grahon (Grahon) is supposedly the counterpart of Gohan in the Alternante Future Sagas, which take place 8 http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Saiyan_War_%28Earth%27s_Eradication%29_Saga.years after Dragon Ball Z made by Ninjamonster15. He is the side-antagonist in the Saiyan War (Earth's Eradication) and Saiyan War (Z Fighter Eradication) Sagas. He is the son of Future Kakarot and grandson of Future Bardock. Overview Appearance Grahon ''is a Saiyan Elite who resembles Gohan in almost every way, as he is his future counterpart. His hair looks the same in all forms. There are only a few physical differences. Grahon has a slightly wider head. ''Grahon also is more muscular than Gohan. Finally, Gohan wears a purple fighting Gi like Piccolo, and an orange and blue gi like Goku in the form, Ultimate Gohan. Grahon wears a black Saiyan compression uniform like Vegeta, with a green sleeveless-short uni-gi, Similar to Gohan's alter ego Great Saiyaman. Personality Grahon's personality is the most psychotic of all the Future Elite Saiyans, if not all Saiyans including Broly. He is serious and resourceful, until he begins to enjoy the situation. Not having a childhood due to his father's high-class powers, Grahon traveled everywhere with his father, making him have no sense of fun. On one planet, Kakarot discovered the more insane the deaths were of the target, the more Grahon laughed. His sick and twisted sense of humor, causes him to find things funny in omnious places. However, this makes him the most obedient, using missions to think of new and creative ways to entertain himself. His love for missions made him a valuable commander in Frieza's, and later, Cooler's army. Biography Young life No one knows for sure when Grahon was born, only that his father was Future Kakarot. The only record of his childhood is when he became a Super Saiyan. Launching an attack on a planet Alkoon, when Grahon snapped an Alkoonian's neck infront of its child, he laughed as the child bored tears at his parent's feet. Chasing after the Alkoonian, Grahon laughed as the creature fled. Grabbing the child by its neck, Grahon slammed it over his knee, breaking his back and neck simultaneously. As Grahon laughed, his hair turned gold, his eyes green. Kakarot describes it as "A moment of pure joy, and sheer fear" when his son transformed. Super Saiyan Beyond Super Saiyan- Insanity While Kakarot, Vegeta, and Grahon were all out on a mission to kill the King of Ballius, Radeon, Kakarot saw a sudden spark in Grahon. Similar to Broly, Grahon's eyes disappeared and his body trippled in size. Although it lasted only for a second, Kakarot feared it would happen again. Already insane, if Grahon could achieve a level higher than Super Saiyan, he could kill Kakarot in the process. Forgetting about it when the trio landed on Ballius, Kakarot led the team of Elites to Radeon's Castle. As few Elites engaged the guards, Kakarot and Vegeta advanced to the gate, leaving Grahon back to charge up an attack for destroying the gate. As the Saiyan duo gave Grahon the thumbs up, Kakarot's thoughts about Grahon reaching Legendary Super Saiyan because actions. Quickly blowing up the gate intead, Kakarot flew through and engaged with the elite guards in the King's castle. Confused, Grahon charged into the castle, blowing up the enterance chamber. Vegeta, being the last to enter, fired a Final Flash to destroy all Saiyans and Balliusians outside the gate. The three split up, searching the whole castle for Radeon. Coming across a chamber protected by an obsidian door, Kakarot rallies up Vegeta and Grahon by flaring his power level. Kakarot decides to blast through without the other two to back him up, and when he does, he is smashed by the highest Balliusian Warriors. As Vegeta arrives, the two fight off all the guards, leaving only the King. As the Elites advance, the King disappears, and reappears with a hand going through each of the Saiyans' chests. As Grahon arrives, Vegeta and Kakarot are thrown to the sides of the chamber, as Radeon wipes the blood off of his hands. Barley able to move, Kakarot looks at Grahon's reaction to his half-dead father. Instead of blowing up in rage, the psychotic Saiyan laughs, as he announces he's been waiting for the oppurtunity to fight an enemy far stronger than his father. Swelling with excitement, the Saiyan monster advances towards the King, who tries the same technique that he used against Kakarot and Vegeta. As Radeon reappears, his hands are not in Grahon's stomach, but in the walls of the chamber. Overcome with pain, the King screams in agony, as Grahon squeezes tighter on his ribs. Screaming in excitment, the Saiyan's power sparks again, but this time it stays. His body tripples in size, and his eyes become white. His aura turns red, as his hair turn baby blue. Kakarot whispers, "Insanity Form," and passes out. Laughing, he grabs the King by his head, and throws him to the other wall. Grahon uses Wild Sense to warp behind the King, kicking him to the ceiling. As Radeon's body is implanted in the ceiling, Grahon grabs his head and legs, bending him backwards over his head. As the King screams for mercy, Grahon flys Redeon head first into the ground. Fliping him over and stepping full force on his legs, Grahon grabs the king by his head, bending him backwards. Jumping into the air, Grahon laughs as the King cries, landing on his chest, bending his back. As the King dies, Grahon picks him up, holding his feet to his head, backwards. Using a Venge Cannon, the Saiyan annihilates the King, leaving nothing at all of Radeon. Grabbing his father and Vegeta, Grahon flies back to their ship, still in Insanity Form. Throwing Vegeta and Kakarot into healing chambers, Grahon goes back to find anything still alive to kill. After destroying all life on planet Ballius, Grahon flies back to their ship to see if Kakarot and Vegeta have healed. Little by little, Grahon loses more and more of Insanity Form. As he returns to the ship, he is fully normal, or as normal as an mainiac Saiyan can be. He returns to see Kakarot and Vegeta in top form. Content, Grahon laughs and punches Kakarot and Vegeta, telling them to fuse. When they deny fusing, Grahon transforms into Insanity Form. Seeing that it is the only way to get Grahon to snap out of it, Kakarot and Vegeta fuse into Kageta. Going outside the ship, Grahon tells Kageta not to hold back. As the two clash, Grahon is more offensive, while Kageta is defensive, fighting for life. With an uppercut that shook the planet, Kageta goes flying into the air. Seeing no other way to win the fight, Kakarot and Vegeta agree that the only way is to push their body to its limits, transforming into Super Saiyan 3 Kageta. Rendering the planet into ashes, SSJ 3 Kageta charges at Grahon. Expecting a victory-deciding blow, Grahon punches as hard as he can, throwing his fist into Kageta's face. Kageta suffers nothing, not even flenching to the punch. Surprised, Grahon jumps back to charge his Judgement Day Burst, to end the fight for good. As he fires it, SSJ 3 Kageta takes it head on, stopping it with his hand as it explodes. Charging the Final Convenant Flash, Kageta tells Grahon he should have seen this coming. As it is fired, Grahon screams in agony. Falling into space, Kageta catches Grahon and flies back to find the ship. As they find the ship, Kageta puts Grahon on a table. Putting his fingers on Grahon's head and chest, Kageta absorbs Grahon's Insanity Ki, keeping him from ever using the form again. Unable to keep the Ki inside, Kageta goes outside the ship and fires it out his mouth. Anything, for 1,000 miles, in the way of the blast was destroyed, leaving not even atoms behind. As Kageta got back into the ship, they split, and passed out on the floor. Grahon awoke an hour later, with no recollection of what had happened that entire day. Insanity Form was never seen again. Saiyan War Prologue When Kakarot told Grahon of the plan to kill Goku, Grahon was carrying out another mission at the time, so Kakarot ''told him to go to Cooler for a time machine. As ''Grahon sells the planet of Valedie, his team informs him that Lord Cooler needs to see him at once, so Grahon leaves, on his way to Cooler. Giving the full report of the mission, Cooler also told'' Grahon'' about Goku's sons, Goten and Gohan. Cooler tells Grahon that he has Cooler's permission to do whatever he wants to the boys, as long as they see their father's death. With a psychotic laugh, Grahon agrees, and climbs into the time machine. Earth's Eradicaton Saga On his way to the future earth, Grahon becomes obsessed with coming up with ways to torture Gohan and Goten. As he decides his favorite, his pod crashes near by.'' Grahon'' emerges from the pod with a crooked smile. Instantaniously, Grahon punches Gohan in the jaw, knees Trunks, and kicks Goten in the chest. The two go flying, as Vegeta pops his neck. Vegeta's scouter then goes off. They are given new orders, by Cooler, to destroy earth, not just life; to get rid of the planet itself. After an explanation of what the dragon balls can do if life is only eradicated, the planet is not worth the trouble. After telling Kakarot, ''the two plan to destroy Earth in a Final Flash and Covenant Blast. Grahon is unaccounted for until he reunites with his father and ''Vegeta. Z Fighter Eradication Saga Believing that they are the only survivors, Kakarot, Grahon, ''and ''Vegeta set off to their home world, only to be interupted by Cooler, telling them to also destroy Namek, for if one survivor who knew about the dragon balls could reach Namek, that everything they had just done would be in vain. Kakarot uses Instant Transmission to get to Namek. Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Goten are the only survivors on earth. Learning of Kakarot's plan by King Kai, Goku uses Instant Transmission to get to Namek before the Saiyans do. Getting there late, Goku and Vegeta go straight to find Kakarot and Vegeta while Trunks, Goten, and Gohan stay behind to help the villagers. Goku and Vegeta come up on Kakarot ''and Vegeta, and immediately engage in battle. Goku and Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan 2, while the Saiyan Elites power up to base Super Saiyan. As the battle rages on, Goku and Vegeta start to grow weak. They start to get sloppy and lazy in their techniques and are hopeless to do anything about it. As the two hurdle towards the ground, Goten and Trunks catch them, setting them softly on the ground. Gohan arrives, and together, the three of them start to advance towards ''Kakarot and Vegeta. Without warning, Grahon knocks all three down, clothes-lining Gohan and Trunks, kicking Goten. The Elites advance towards Goku and Vegeta, laughing as they beat the already defeated Saiyans into the ground. As Goten sees this, he breaks the barrier of his human genes,that Gohan had already broken. Goten became a Super Saiyan 2. With his new profound power, Goten knocks Grahon away with a simple flare of his power level, then sends him into the air with an extreme collage of punches, and a Kamehameha. Goten then gives power to all his friends and family members, allowing Goku and Vegeta to get back into the action. Seeing no other way, the two Saiyan Elites power up to Super Saiyan 3, and unleash the true power of a Saiyan Elite. Within minutes, Goku and Vegeta are powerless to defend themselves. The Super Saiyan 3's beat up and down on what's left of the Z Fighters, when Goku suddenly stops in mid-fight, and talks to King Kai. King Kai tells him if he doesn't get the Sayians to Other World, Namek is going to die, for Other World is the only place that can stand that much raw power and not destroy itself. Using an Ki lock, which Goku has never used before, Goku transports everyone to Other World. Seeing that this is now just a game, Kakarot ''and ''Vegeta use the Potara Earrings to fuse, becoming Vegettot, toying with Goku and Vegeta. Grahon is engaged with Goten, Trunks, and Gohan, who are trying to get to Goku and Vegeta to help. Seeing no other way out, Goku asks Goten, Trunks, and Gohan to distract them long enough for them to fuse together. Using Solar Flare, both Goku and Goten blind Vegettot and Grahon, giving Gohan enough time to take on Grahon while Trunks and Goten take on Vegettot. Using the vital seconds, Goten and Trunks fuse intoGotenks Super Saiyan 3, and go to war against Vegettot. Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Technique, and Gogeta emerges. With a chance at victory, Gogeta fights Vegettot, while Gotenks and Gohan fight Grahon. King Kai informs Gogeta that Dende has found the Four Star Dragon ball in the endless Hyberbolic Time Chamber, and is now on his way to help. He tells Goku personally that it should take him 30-45 minutes to make the other six dragon balls. As the battle rages on, Goten and Trunks are punched so hard the lose fusion. Gohan then awakens his power, and becomes Ultimate Gohan, unlocking his true potential. Dende appears in Other World, with the Four and Seven Star Dragon Balls. Goku and Vegeta split, their 30 minutes up. As the battle rages on, Dende only has 2 minutes till all the Dragon balls are restored. He announces it, and Goku, distracted, acknowledges Dende. Using Anti-Equilibrium Dynasim, Vegettot spilts into Vegeta and'' Kakarot'', and immediately Kakarot holds Goku in a head lock. Grahon beats Gohan, Goten, and Trunks into the dirt, and quicly grabs Goten and Gohan by the hair, forcing them to look at their father.Vegeta charges his Final Impact, and shoots it at Goku, as Kakarot uses Instant Transmission to get out of the way at the last second. As the Final Impact pierces Goku, Dende fully restores the dragon balls. He looks up to tell Goku, only to see him being held up by Kakarot with a huge hole in his chest. Kakarot ''drops Goku, and his limp body hits the ground. Petrified, Goten and Gohan are hopeless to escape Grahon's grip, when Trunks fires his Burning Attack into Grahon's back, forcing him to release his grip on the two. Goten rushes to his father, holding his head in his arms. Awakening the full power of his saiyan blood, Goten transforms into Ascended Super Saiyan 2. Advancing towards ''Vegeta, Goten unleahes his true power, giving Vegeta a run for his Zeni. Realizing that Goku can't be brought back to life due to dying by a Paradox, Vegeta cries out in anger for not being the one to defeat Goku. Ascending to Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta advaces towards Kakarot and Vegeta, a fight he no longer has a need to win. Goten and Gohan work together, and with the assistance of Trunks, the three Super Saiyans defeat Grahon with a Brothers Kamehameha and Trunk'sHeat Dome Attack. Power If left unfiltered, Grahon's power would have supassed both Future'' Kakarot'' and Vegeta, being an estimated 30 times more than Kakarot's, without using Insanity Form. After being removed, Grahon's power was reduced by 90%, making Super Saiyan the highest he could go. Techniques and Special Abilites *'Flight' *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – Grahon has the ability to sense life energy. *'Venge Cannon' – Grahon's main attack. He shoots a large Ki Blast orb from his hand. In Insanity Form, the attack is 40 times more powerful. *'Judgement Day Burst' – Grahon's special attack. Grahon's only used this twice, once in Insanity Form, and another time on Planet Valedie to finish things up inorder to get to Earth. In Insanity Form, the attack is 55 times more powerful. Transformations Super Saiyan Grahon's first Super Saiyan transformation took place when he killed a young Alkoonian. His power increase immensely, and he becomes more wild in instinct. His hair becomes gold, but doesn't stick up much more than normal. His eyebrows also turn gold, and his eyes turn green. Insanity Form Grahon's strongest form. Alot like Legendary Super Saiyan,'' Grahon'' becomes much larger. His aura turns red and his hair becomes baby blue. His eyes become white, and his body tripples in size. His power increases 100,000 times more than Super Saiyan. The only times Grahon used this form was against King Radeon, and against Super Saiyan Kageta. After beating Grahon, Kageta absorbed his Insanity Ki and shot it out in a solid blast. This completely eliminated the Ki it from Grahon's body. Trivia *Grahon is the only Future Saiyan in the Saiyan War Saga to have Super Saiyan origins *When Grahon first becomes Insanity Form, Kakarot recgonizes it, meaning that Grahon is not the only Saiyan to achieve Insainty Form. Since Grahon's mother is unknown, it is most likely that Grahon recieved the Insanity gene from her; also, Kakarot knows how to get rid of Insanity Form, meaning he must have encountered it before, another piece of evidence that points to Grahon's mother achieveing Insanity Form. *''Grahon's name is bounced back in forth in italics; this is because his name is similar to Gohan, so when Grahon'' is in the same sentence as Gohan, it is most likely in Italics to keep from confusing the reader. *Grahon's hair has two spikes that stick up resembling devil horns; this is because of his devilish personality and his psychotic sense of humor. Gallery 2013-09-22 10.03.35 pm.png|Insanity Form Grahon Vs. Super Kageta Standing.jpg|''Grahon'' standing over Gohan 2013-09-22 06.54.03 pm.png|Compare-Contrast picture of Gohan (Left) and Grahon (Right) Grahon.jpg|Grahon Ascended Super Saiyan 2013-09-22 06.23.19 pm.png|Grahon SSJ InsanityForm.jpg|Grahon Super Insanity Form Extra Information *The stories were made by Ninjamonster15 *None of the pictures on this page do I own *''Alternant Future Sagas'' is an unofficial Dragon Ball Z series *''Grahon'' is an unofficial Dragon Ball Z character Category:Future Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Character Created by Ninjamonster15 Category:Characters Created by Ninjamonster15 Category:Pages made by Ninjamonster15